Lily Luna Potter and The Last Hallow
by SethCohenRocks-2009
Summary: We've all read Harry's story , so now its time to read his daughter's. Follow Lily's story as she and her friends face school, summer, love, death and quidditch.
1. Prologue

Lily Luna Potter and the Last Hallow

Prologue

I remember feeling complete though it feels so long ago now; I don't think I ever will be complete again, there will always be a part of me buried there in the Hogwarts' grounds with him and I'm okay with that. I kidded myself I would move on for so long and I ended up nearly losing myself and everyone else I cared for. My name is Lily Potter and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1 Welcome to Dragon Prep

Lily Luna Potter and the Lost Hallow

Chapter One - Welcome to Dragon Prep

_This is set before the epilogue in Deathly Hallows when Lily is five, Albus is seven and James is nine. Did you know there actually is a school called DRAGON SCHOOL, it's where Emma Watson went to school. _

Lily Luna Potter had always been the most stubborn of Harry Potter's children; the one most like her mother, so it was no surprise to him when she when told by her mother she didn't need to attend a school prior to Hogwarts she responded thusly, "James goes. Albus goes. Even Hugo's going to go. No way am I being left behind." and that was that.

Six months later Lily stood outside the green gates of Dragon Wizarding Prep, her long dark red hair pleated and she was holding a small brown leather satchel. She turned around to wave at Harry and Ginny who were standing back over at their car. Ginny smiled back at her daughter and Harry raised a hand in encouragement. Lily turned back to face James who bent down so his face was level with hers, "Ready Lils?" She nodded. James stood back up and took her hand. Albus had already left them and had entered the school with their Rose who was in his class.

James led his sister through those green gates and into the red brick school house where after hanging up her jacket for her he left her in a classroom full of other five year olds. Lily sat down on a bean bag next to a pile of books; she picked up a copy of "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" and slowly began to read through it. Lily had been taught to read last year mostly by her Aunty Hermy and she hadn't stopped since. She had almost finished "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot" when two boys came over to her. One was taller than the other and had a mop of unruly blonde hair; it was him who sat down on the bean bag next to her while his companion stood still by Lily's side. He pushed his dark curls away from his face and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Lily put down her book, "I'm Lily, do you want to play in the tent with me?" The boys looked over at each other and the dark one spoke, "I'm Seth and this is Crawford." Crawford smiled at Lily as he was introduced.

"So are you coming?" asked Lily impatiently.

"Okay." said Crawford quietly. After he said that Lily began to run across the classroom with Seth and Crawford trailing after her as she entered the play tent.

After about an hour of Lily bossing the boys around it was time for lessons to begin. Begrudgingly Lily led Seth and Crawford out of the tent and they took their seats. On either side of Lily sat the boys and when their teacher started reading out the register a sudden little shriek was heard. "Lily Potter, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, Miss." giggled Lily.

"Lily Potter, do not lie to me."

"I'm not lying, Ms. Brown."

"Lily Potter, leave this class and go to the headmistress' office. Just look for James and you'll be there." Lily got up angrily and after glaring at Ms. Brown she left the classroom.

Both Crawford and Seth jumped up, "But Lily didn't do anything!" they shouted simultaneously.

"Mr. McLaggen and Mr. Pendragon, now you can join your shrieking friend at the office." Crawford and Seth stormed out and as they made their way down the hall they heard a large bang. Ms. Brown's chair had fallen apart when she had sat back down on it; the bang was followed by a howl of laughter from their classmates.

Once they reached the office they found Lily sitting outside the door. "Sorry Lily, we shouldn't have tickled you." said Crawford.

Lily's face lit up, "Did you hear the bang?" she smiled. Realising that it was Lily who had made it happen they too grinned like idiots and sat down on either side of her. As Harry would later come to say, "They can't control their magic." but they could make choices for themselves and on that day a choice was made that would shape their lives from that day on.


	3. Chapter Two platform 9 and 34

Lily Luna Potter and the Last Hallow

Chapter Two - Platform 9 and ¾

_This chapter features some quotes from the epilogue in Deathly Hallows (They're in bold), I don't normally do that but it's just because this chapter is the epilogue from Lily's POV featuring her thoughts and some extra stuff I've added in. Lily is nine, Albus is eleven and James is thirteen._

_I wanna say thanks to_:  
_Sandwhichfairy  
anaa-pixie (my favourite reader ever!!! she reads all my storys!!)  
FanofJoker  
Alice Alee  
elderwand09_

_But sirius-ly (black) people, I mean 143 reads but only 5 people to review/add to favs/updates!!! Reviews are like water to writers and I try to review all the stories I read so cant you guys do the same!!! btw I Just saw Percy Jackson and although it is no Harry Potter it's really awesome and I recommend seeing it!! xxxx_

It never took the Potters long to get to Kings' Cross from 12 Grimmauld Placegetting the children ready on the other hand took an age. The car journey was filled with Albus' insistences that he would not be in Slytherin. James was being his usual cocky self and was aggravating his younger brother.

Lily Potter, the only Potter child to not be attending Hogwarts this year, spent the car journey sat in the back of the car with a look of annoyance on her face. Another year had past and she was still too young to go to Hogwarts. Life wasn't fair; why should she have to endure another two years at Dragon Prep, Ms Brown had never fully forgiven Lily after the incident that happened on her very first day.

The Potters were approaching platform 9 and 10 with Lily trailing sombrely behind her brothers.

"**It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.**

"**Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"**

Lily zoned out as her brothers continued their argument. She hated it when her brothers argued, James may be an egotistic jerk most of the time but underneath it all he was actually a good brother and Al was just really sweet in general. Lily walked through the barrier once again and was swarmed by the mist and vapour generated by the train.

Lily, though originally disappointed on arrival at Kings' Cross was now feeling excited as she imagined herself in Albus' position two years from now. As they made their way along the platform she searched the crowds for Crawford, whose elder sister Avery was in James' year. She couldn't find him but there was her cousin Hugo standing with his parents and his sister. She ran up to Hugo and hugged him as she saw her dad and uncle Ron take Albus' trunk up onto the train. "Just wait Hugo, soon it'll be us." she squealed.

"I know. What house do you think you'll be in, Lily?"

Lily thought as deeply as a nine year old could before answering, "Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, I think." she said with animated hand gestures.

Ron who had now returned from the train overheard their discussion. **"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you." said Ron, "but no pressure." **Lily and Hugo laughed while their mothers scorned Ron.

Lily started once again to try to find Crawford; her other best friend, Seth had no brothers or sisters so didn't come to Kings' Cross every year like they did. Still no success, she'd find after the train had left she decided. Out of no where and free of his trunk and owl James reappeared. **"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"**

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

"**Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging **_**our **_**Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"**

"**You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron-"**

"**- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added, as though worried he had not made himself clear. **

"**Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"**

Teddy had always been Lily's favourite family member even though technically he wasn't related to her. Teddy, being ten years older than her had often babysat Lily and her brothers. The things Teddy had got up to at Hogwarts, the stories he told her and the letters he'd wrote her all helped to fuel her longing for Hogwarts. If Teddy and Vic got married then he'd be her cousin-in-law as well as her god-brother. Even just the thought of it made her so excited that she missed the rest of the conversation until she heard her father say, **"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."**

Lily watched on silently as students boarded the train, some for their first time and others for their last. Some faces she recognized like Victoire's with slightly smudged lipstick, James' looking smug until Hayley Wood whacked him over the head with her charms book and Avery McLaggen's smiling down at her brothers.

There was Crawford waving as his sister left to find her carriage. Lily ran over to Crawford and pulled a strand of hair till he turned round. It was with him that she watched her father talk in hushed tones to Albus and it was his hand she held as they raced after the train waving like lunatics to the family and friends who got to live Lily's dream.


	4. Chapter Three A message of friendship

Lily Luna Potter and The Last Hallow

Chapter Three - A Message of Friendship

_This chapter is Lily's sorting ceremony; Lily is eleven, Albus is thirteen and James is fifteen. Hayley Wood is the girl who hit James over the head in the last chapter, they have a similar relationship to James Snr and Lily Snr. By the way, the sorting hat song is mine completly so no stealing!!!_

_I want to thank  
NUDGELOVER  
lullabyexgoodnight  
2  
anaa-pixie  
elderwand09  
Alice Alee4_

_These awesome peeps have either reviewed or done something awesome like adding me to their fav authors!! But come on I need more reviews!! I need them to get me through the next few weeks as I have an audition for a Young Musician Comp at school and tons of tests!! boo hoo!!_

It had been two years since Lily had parted with Albus as he left for Hogwarts for the first time. Now he sat at the Ravenclaw table while Rose, James and Scorpius sat at the Gryffindor table.

Lily, Crawford, Seth and Hugo now stood amongst a crowd of anxious eleven year olds who had been led only moments ago into the Great Hall. Lily had not been nervous on the train journey but now sh saw the seemingly endless array of faces staring at her she could feel her hands begin to shake.

Lily felt as if her heart would give up at any moment when she felt a hand slip into each of hers. She looked up and saw Crawford and Seth standing at either side of her smiling profoundly. "You'll be fine." whispered Crawford as Seth nodded his agreement. It was then that the Sorting Hat began its song.

"A long long time ago

Here sat our founders four.

United by their cause to teach,

They were friends down to their core.

It was a time that hasn't been forgotten

Even with the events that have come to pass.

Their cause was the same

Though they themselves were not.

Ravenclaw whose beauty and intellect

Did surpass the rest;

Sought to teach those

With a thirst for knowledge and give them her crest.

Gryffindor whose courage was widely known

Alone of the four

Did seek those who were brave and true

Who thought cowardice was the final straw.

Sweet Hufflepuff she loved them all

Provided they tried and gave their best,

She fair and kind to them

And to the rest.

Slytherin considered those of high ambition

Worthy of his time.

It was they who were the sharpest

Like a lemon or a lime.

For the first time

Since those days of old

Have the school stood united

Whether smart, sly, fair or bold.

So try me on

And let me look inside your head

Then I'll decided where you should be

In the Founders' stead."

Lily dropped the boys' hands so she could join in the clapping that followed. It was now that the Sorting began. Lily watched on in a rather dazed fashion as her classmates left the crowd to be sorted and then sat down at one of the four tables. Then all of a sudden Professor Slughorn called, "McLaggen, Crawford." and Crawford left her, sat down and had the Sorting Hat placed of his head.

After what seemed like an eternity the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Lily cheered as Crawford ran over to the Gryffindor table where he was met by James, Rose and Scorpius who were also cheering.

Not long after that, "Pendragon, Seth." was called. The Sorting Hat made its decision a lot faster than it had for Crawford.

It then shouted, "Gryffindor!" Seth smiled encouragingly at her as he joined Crawford at the Gryffindor table.

"Potter, Lily." said Slughorn smiling, Lily's father and grandmother had always been his favourites when they were at school. Lily left Hugo and sat down on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.

"Aaah… another Potter. Let's see; a lot like your mother, bold and brave, but there's definitely some Evans' brains in you, just like Albus Which means, RAVENCLAW!" Lily sat surprised for a moment but then she took off the Sorting Hat and ran to the Ravenclaw table where she was met by Albus who engulfed her in a hug.

The rest of the feast went by as a blur of food and jokes but now it was time to be led up to Ravenclaw Tower. "Lily, follow me." said Hayley Wood, who was the fifth year prefect. She led them past the Gryffindor table where James was trying to assemble the first years. Hayley stopped so that Lily could talk to Crawford and Seth but sadly she couldn't find them. Instead she watched as her brother attempted to chat up Hayley.

However Hayley wasn't impressed so she turned her attention back to her first years and led them out of the Great Hall up to Ravenclaw Tower.

Soon Lily found herself lying in the girls' dormitory. It was filled with unusually quiet eleven year old girls who she probably should talk to but all she could think were Crawford and Seth and what they were doing without her.


	5. Chapter 4 Our Last Summer

Lily Luna Potter and The Last Hallow

Chapter Four

Our Last Summer

_Sorry about the long wait guys, I've had eight tests in just over a month. Tad hectic!!! Please review as I'll try to update more regularly but got two tests this week though._

Time had past, winters had come and gone and now Lily was about to start her sixth year at Hogwarts. But for now she, Crawford and Seth were staying with the McLaggens in France.

Lily's eyes fluttered open as the sun's rays shone through her window. Stretching her arms she sat up in bed. Soon she heard a knock on her door, "Come in."

The door opened and Seth walked in carrying a tray full of scrambled egg and toast, "Hey baby." he cooed. She smiled as her boyfriend came and kissed her good morning.

"Aaaw thanks Honey. You are amazing." she said as she took a forkful of her eggs. "Where's Crawford?" she asked.

"He's just out for a run." replied Seth nonchalantly, Crawford may be one of her best friends but **he** was Lily's boyfriend so her constant enquiring about Crawford annoyed him a tad.

"Okay; well, I'm gonna get changed so I'll meet you downstairs." she smiled as she waved him off her bed and out the door.

Lily climbed out of bed and opened her curtains; she stared out onto the peaceful French countryside. It was so different from her view back at Grimmauld place.

Smiling she closed the curtains and pulled open her wardrobe doors. Quickly she changed into a Ramones t-shirt and a pair of short denim shorts over her blue bikini.

Singing to herself she skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found Seth and Crawford. Seth was drinking coffee while Crawford animatedly described his run. It had been the same for the last couple of years; every time Crawford returned to his family's home he was stalked by this group of local girls and this time they had decided to run after him, "No wonder those girls chased you, when you go around topless all the time." she laughed. Crawford didn't play quidditch like she and Seth did but make no mistake he was no stranger to exercise. Crawford could be seen daily either swimming in or running laps around the Lake. He often attracted more girls at Hogwarts than he did even here. But he never really seemed all that interested.

Crawford burst into laughter, picking up Lily he slung her over his shoulder.

"Crawford, if you don't put me down. I'll…"

"You'll what?" Lily unable to respond glared at her boyfriend.

Seth stood up, placing his mug on the breakfast bar. "Stop Crawford." Lily smiled in victory. "Give me her feet." Lily's smile vanished as a scheming one danced on Seth's lips.

Together, the guys carried Lily out of the house and round the pool where with a large splash they dropped her. Glowering Lily emerged from below the surface. Her anger soon vanished as two even larger splashes happened beside her and soon she, Crawford and Seth were messing around in the pool.

And even though the summer was coming to a close Lily could feel her heart glowing like a phoenix's flaming feathers as she felt the love between her and her friends. Eternal love or so it did seem during their last summer.

Back in London, or more specifically Kensington lay Rose Weasley as a tall blonde man caressed her body.

"Stop Scorp." she sighed. Scorpius turned his face to face hers.

"What's wrong Rose." he asked as he played with a strand of her long dark hair.

"Aren't you tired of it?" she moaned.

"Tired of what?"

"Hiding. Keeping **US** a secret. Avoiding my cousins' and friends' questions about our love lives." She stood up her camisole clinging to her slender curves.

Scorpius Malfoy stood and staring her in the eyes spoke with complete honesty, "I love you Rose Weasley and nothing or no one can ever change that. If you want to tell everyone I'll stand with you."

"Oh Scorp." Rose wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's wait till nearer Christmas as James is planning to propose at Hallowe'en and I don't want to steal their moment."

"Whatever makes you happy. My glorious Rose." smiled Scorpius as he leant in towards her to kiss her full on the mouth.

Up in Edinburgh was James Sirius Potter who was making a late breakfast for his girlfriends, Hayley Wood.

They had both moved up there for university after a whirlwind romance in seventh year. Hayley was now a writer for the now national magazine, the Quibbler and James was a healer.

James sighed as Hayley descended the spiral staircase that led to their bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his chest and placed her head on his shoulder. "Mmmn… That smells so good. You are the best boyfriend in the world." James turned and kissed her softly. "Hey! Eyes on my French toast mister." Hayley laughed.

All James could think about as Hayley danced around the kitchen in her tiny pyjama bottoms and top was how surprised she would be when she saw the ring that symbolized his wanting to spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
